


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Christmas Puppy

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [16]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you are still willing to do prompts I have one. Eggsy buys Harry a yorkie puppy one year for Christmas a few years after JB has passed on (at a very old age) since Harry, being Arthur, is home alone frequently when Eggsy is off on missions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Christmas Puppy

“Merry Christmas, Harry!”

Harry all but moaned as he tried to hide under his pillow as Eggsy all but bounced on the bed next to him.

“Is it morning already?” He mumbled.

Eggsy tugged his pillow away to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Get up!” He whined as he leaped from the bed, snatching up a hideous Christmas jumper and tossing one at Harry as he sat up.

Harry caught the red woolly mass in the face, sighing. “It’s too early to be this chipper.” 

“It’s Christmas!”

“Yes, just as it’s been Christmas last year and the year before that…usually you let me sleep until the sun rises…” Harry yawned, slipping the matching jumper on and eased out of bed. 

Eggsy was grinning, bouncing around eagerly, clearly he was excited about something. Harry would humour him…and demand tea. He just seemed to find his slippers, reminiscing that JB wasn’t there to fetch them, when a mug of steaming tea was thrust under his nose.

“Come on, come on!” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled, “Go on, I’ll be right down.”

Eggsy gave Harry one last parting kiss, then bounded out of the room and down the stairs. Harry took a moment to take a sip of the tea, then eased out of bed and made his way, yawning, down to the main sitting room.

The tree was perfectly adorned and shining, Eggsy had, of course, turned the lights on. It was all very festive and wonderful. Presents were all but overflowing from under the tree. Harry knew most of his gifts already, since they often bought them together, but Eggsy liked to wrap them for the novelty of the season. And Harry loved to do anything Eggsy liked. 

But, while there were presents and a tree…there was no Eggsy. Harry frowned, looking around as he slowly settled himself into his chair and waited, wondering where he’d gotten off to.

“Eggsy?”

“Coming!” He was in the kitchen? How unusual. Perhaps he was getting tea for himself. “Close your eyes!”

“Why?”

“Please, Harry, it’s a surprise!”

Harrying sighed, setting his tea aside and putting his hands over his eyes. “Alright.”

“No peeking, Harry!”

“I assure you I’m not peeking.”

Harry was truly confused, this wasn’t the usual Christmas routine. This was odd and actually kind of exciting. Harry was sorely temped to peek, but he kept his hands over his eyes as he listened to Eggsy walking over.

Eggsy giggled gently…and something whined…before Harry felt something small and wriggling being placed into his lap. Harry’s hands fell away from his eyes when the thing started to yip!

The tiniest ball of fur stared up at him with liquid brown eyes. A tiny Yorkie puppy wiggled happily in his lap and whined up at Harry. The man, himself, was speechless, staring at the tiny puppy as tears welled in his eyes.

Eggsy knelt next to Harry’s chair, smiling up at him softly. “I…um…thought you could use some company…Merlin had a few extra pup from the last agent intake and…well…since JB’s not around anymore…”

Harry gently stroked a hand over the little wiggling, happy, ball of fur. “Oh, Eggsy…” He breathed. 

“You like her then?”

“Like her?” Harry smiled as he leaned over to give Eggsy a long, slow, kiss that left Eggsy seeing stars. “I love her.” The puppy barked and whined, so Harry set her down carefully to watch her romp a few feet away.

“Love you, Arthur.”

Eggsy was beaming…and eagerly looking at the gifts under the tree. Harry smiled, “Go ahead, Galahad.” He smiled as Eggsy eagerly headed straight for the biggest gift, smiling as the puppy bounced after Eggsy and yipped eagerly. 


End file.
